


Baby, It's Okay

by briyoungk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy, You've been warned, clothespins as nipple clamps, like a disgusting amount of spit, slight D/s, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briyoungk/pseuds/briyoungk
Summary: Maybe Yukhei should feel nervous, but heat is already coiling in his gut as he stares at the clips curiously. Ten has never steered him wrong before, at least, not when it comes to sex. He has a way of pulling things out of Yukhei that Yukhei didn’t even know about himself, and he finds himself nodding. “Okay.”





	Baby, It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so this is the first fic i've posted on the internet in like ten years and it's incredibly gross and self-indulgent. i hope you enjoy it at least a little

“I wanna watch you jerk off,” Ten simply says one day, and Yukhei almost chokes.

“What?”

“I wanna watch you jerk off,” Ten repeats, slower this time as if that was the problem in the first place. He’s wearing these round glasses that slip down his nose, and Yukhei swallows around the lump in his throat as he watches Ten slide them back up with a long finger. “If that’s okay with you.”

“I don’t--I don’t want you to think that I’m weird,” Yukhei blurts out, and Ten laughs, reaching out to pat Yukhei’s cheek. 

“Why would I think you’re weird? I just wanna see you touch your dick for me,” Ten says, and Yukhei has to look away from Ten’s gaze. Ten has a way of making Yukhei feel bashful. Yukhei doesn’t exactly consider himself a prude—he’s a young adult male and has always taken care of his needs when he has to, but there’s something about Ten, in the bedroom and otherwise, that makes Yukhei feel small, despite being physically so much bigger than the other man.

Yukhei can feel his face burn, the words heavy in his mouth. He’s not sure why he’s embarrassed, considering the fact that Ten has literally had his tongue in his ass before, but this feels different. “I, uh, I like having my nipples touched, when I--”

“I know you like that already,” Ten points out, lips forming a pout. “That’s not weird.”

Yukhei swallows, shaking his head. “No, I mean, yes. You do know, yeah. But there are these things, that you can use, to put on your nipples--”

“Nipple clamps?” 

“Ten,” Yukhei pouts. “You’re not letting me finish.”

Ten rolls his eyes at the younger man. “Enlighten me, Xuxi.”

Yukhei fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t have any clamps, or whatever. I just use, well, clothespins.”

Yukhei doesn’t miss the way Ten’s eyes widen momentarily, but then the other boy settles for wrinkling his nose instead. “Clothespins? When you touch yourself? That sounds a little...too pinchy.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Yukhei says. His ears feel hot and he knows they must be bright red, too. Ten, who doesn’t miss a thing, smirks as he moves closer to the taller boy, and Yukhei wonders exactly how Ten always manages to make him feel so small. Ten stares up at him with wide, curious eyes, but there’s nothing hesitant or unsure about the way he reaches up, thumb now dragging over Yukhei’s cheek, his lips. 

“You know you can buy those online, right? Actual clamps. They’re pretty cheap.”

“I didn’t want anyone else to open the package by accident,” Yukhei swallows, hard, and Ten’s eyes flicker to the movement of his throat with a smirk.

“We can get you some actual nipple clamps if you want,” Ten teases, patting Yukhei’s cheek. “But I want to see exactly what you do with the clothespins.”

\-- 

When Ten comes into the bedroom with three clothespins in his fist, all Yukhei can do is stare. “Um--”

“What?” Ten asks as he throws them down onto the bed, climbing to sit in front of where Yukhei is kneeling in his boxers. 

“You know I only--I have a normal number of nipples,” Yukhei says stupidly eyeing the odd number of clothespins, and Ten laughs at that, hard, making Yukhei’s cheeks flush.

“I did know that about you, yes,” Ten says, blatantly eyeing Yukhei’s chest, and Yukhei resists the urge to cover himself up. He can already feel his skin begin to heat up, Ten’s gaze like a lick of fire across him every time. It’s made worse by the fact that, while Yukhei is in his underwear, Ten is still completely clothed in a tank top and sweatpants. “I wanted to try something with you, if that’s okay. If you don’t like it, we can stop, obviously.”

Maybe Yukhei should feel nervous, but heat is already coiling in his gut as he stares at the clips curiously. Ten has never steered him wrong before, at least, not when it comes to sex. He has a way of pulling things out of Yukhei that Yukhei didn’t even know about himself, and he finds himself nodding. “Okay.”

Ten smiles fondly, crawling between Yukhei’s spread knees to pull him by his hair into a kiss. The bigger boy melts into his touch almost immediately, a hand coming to sit on Ten’s waist as Ten locks one of his hands in Yukhei’s dark hair. Not pulling, just a firm grasp to remind Yukhei that it’s there. Ten wastes no time in prodding Yukhei’s lips with his tongue, licking into Yukhei’s mouth all hot and wet. He lets Yukhei suck on his tongue eagerly, a hand on the back of his neck when he pulls away.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue,” Ten instructs, and it takes Yukhei a moment to process exactly what Ten asked, too busy staring at the other boy’s pink lips that are still just inches from his own. “Yukhei,” Ten calls gently, thumb moving against Yukhei’s cheek, coaxing Yukhei’s mouth open.  
Ten scoots back slightly, steadying himself with one hand on Yukhei’s shoulder as he grabs one of the clothespins. “Stick out your tongue,” Ten repeats as he pinches the clip open, and Yukhei’s brain buzzes as he lets the older man gently clip the clothespin down onto his tongue. It still hurts a little, but the pain hardly registers in Yukhei’s mind.

Yukhei quickly discovers, obviously, that he cannot close his mouth with the pinch on his tongue, unable to maneuver the clothespin in such a way that would even let him get it and his tongue comfortably back in his mouth. He whines, brow furrowed as he’s forced to let his tongue hang out of his mouth, already feeling the threat of drool that will inevitably leak out. He reaches up without even thinking, really, unsure of what his intent really is.

“Hands down,” Ten instructs simply, voice making Yukhei jump, but he complies without a thought. His hand drops back down to his lap, wiggling his tongue as he tries to swallow with little success. Yukhei is sure that he must look ridiculous, but the look on Ten’s face is fond, if not also a little predatory.

“Good boy,” Ten coos, and Yukhei whines again, his cheeks and chest hot and flushed at the praise. He tries to remain still as Ten reaches out, dragging his fingers up the other boy’s collarbones and to his throat, but Yukhei can’t resist leaning into Ten’s touch as Ten gently cups his face. “You’re so cute with your tongue out, Xuxi.”

Yukhei doesn’t feel particularly cute in this moment, but he preens under the praise, cheeks pink. “Thank you,” he tries to say, but it comes out more garbled than he’d like and some drool dribbles over his bottom lip and onto his chest. His hands twitch to wipe it away but then he remembers Ten told him not to touch so he squirms instead. 

Ten, ever observant, runs his thumb over Yukhei’s cheek as he shifts closer to the bigger boy, now sitting in between his spread legs. “You’re so good,” Ten repeats, voice not unlike when he compliments Yukhei on his dancing, or his hair. It’s fond, and makes something else swell up in Yukhei’s chest. “So good for me. Do you want some more?” 

Yukhei nods furiously, even if he isn’t quite sure what more could mean. But he’ll take anything Ten will give him, and suddenly Ten is taking one of Yukhei’s nipples into his mouth, warm and wet and hot. Yukhei groans partially in surprise, head tilting back and eyes fluttering shut as Ten hardens the nub with his tongue. Spit collects in Yukhei’s mouth, and one of Ten’s arms sneaks around his waist to steady him, or maybe so he can’t escape. Ten flattens his tongue, pushing out spit, and when he pulls away from Yukhei’s chest, his nipple is puffy and slick. The cool air makes it feel even harder, tight against his skin. Yukhei shivers.

“Hands behind your back,” Ten says, and Yukhei quickly complies, almost grateful that he no longer has to struggle with the temptation to touch the other boy when he doesn’t have permission. As a reward, Ten moves to Yukhei’s other nipple, making Yukhei whimper as he wastes no time sinking his teeth into the other bud. With his head tilted back like this, he can’t completely see what Ten is doing, but he thinks he knows what’s coming. It’s what he asked for, after all.

The pinch of the clothespin still takes him by surprise, and Yukhei can’t help the way his head drops back forward, hair in his face and drool now steadily leaking down off his tongue and onto his chest. He watches, almost mesmerized, as Ten releases his hold on the end of the clothespin, the familiar, tightened weight settling into Yukhei’s chest.

“So pretty,” Ten murmurs, almost to just himself as he pulls back, flicking the clip that’s now attached to Yukhei’s abused little nipple. Yukhei can’t help but cry out, curling forward just a bit, and he feels his dick twitch between his legs. Almost as if he knows, Ten meets his eyes, smirking. He’s holding the other clothespin, the last one, in his hand. “Do you like that, baby?”

Yukhei nods quickly.

“Use your words,” Ten teases, dragging his thumb through the spit running down Yukhei’s chest and using it to tease Yukhei’s other nipple, stiff and red in the cold air. Yukhei arches into the touch.

“Yes,” Yukhei immediately responds, face red and hands clutched behind his back as his words tumble out slurred, inhibited by the clothespin on his tongue. He’s drooling so much, and feels like he might burn up under Ten’s intense gaze. “Yes, yes, please, Ten--”

“I’ve got you, Xuxi,” Ten coos, and steadies Yukhei with one hand as he clips the other clothespin on his neglected nipple, rolling it between his fingers and giving it a tug before letting the unforgiving pinch take over. Yukhei moans, throwing his head back again and thrusting his chest out, steadied only by the way that Ten his holding him firm. 

“You really like this, don’t you?” Ten asks, equally curious as he is teasing. He reaches out, flicking each of the clips. “Is this really what you do when you jerk off, Xuxi? When you touch your cock?” he continues, and when Ten’s hand brushes over the front of Yukhei’s underwear, Yukhei’s eyes fall shut. “Look at me. I want you to tell me about how dirty you are.”

Yukhei moans something that sounds like Ten’s name, wiggling the clip on his tongue. It’s a little painful, now, but he likes it. “Please,” he whimpers, deep voice cracking as he shifts on the bed. His hands are sweaty from grasping them so tightly. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Yukhei’s whole body feels as if it’s on fire, his cock already way harder than it should be consider how little it's been touched. “I like it,” he stammers, spit bubbling down his chin. “I like it, I’m dirty. Please.”

Yukhei is relieved that Ten doesn’t ask him what he’s begging for, because he’s not sure he’d be able to get it out, clothespin or not. Ten smirks, and Yukhei would think he is completely unaffected by the surely obscene looking scene in front of him if it wasn’t for the hint of pink on his cheeks. “I’ll take care of you, Xuxi. Turn around, on your hands and knees.”

Yukhei scrambles to comply, getting into position as quickly as possible even though his legs and arms were just about ready to fall asleep. Ten’s hands are on his skin, helping him peel his underpants off, Yukhei almost falling forward and onto his face because he’s so eager. Ten laughs quietly, behind him, and Yukhei frowns.

“You’re cute, Xuxi,” Ten says again, running his hands over his bare back, and under to tug at the right clothespin, making Yukhei gasp. “So good.” 

Yukhei’s chest swells, mind heavy with how badly he wants to hear Ten call him good again. With the way he’s positioned, now, the clothespins shift with every little move he makes, his cock heavy between his legs. He’s drooling uncontrollably right onto the bed sheets, and he hopes that Ten doesn’t mind.  


He decides he’s sure Ten doesn’t mind when Ten slips his fingers into Yukhei’s mouth, pressing down on the clothespin and Yukhei’s tongue. Yukhei’s eyes flutter shut, trying to lap at the two digits, and Ten sighs fondly. “You’re so messy,” he says quietly, and Yukhei feels like his whole body is buzzing. He wishes that he could close his lips around Ten’s fingers and suck, but that would be impossible without the clothespin coming off. So instead, he wiggles his tongue as much as he can, coating Ten’s fingers in his spit. He’s surprised to hear Ten moan, and when he opens his eyes he finds Ten staring at him intently. Or, rather, Ten staring at Yukhei’s mouth intently. It makes Yukhei’s cock ache for attention, and he purposefully gags a little when Ten thrusts his fingers a little too far back into his throat. 

“Fuck, Xuxi,” Ten breathes, pulling his fingers out like he’s been burned. A trail of saliva connects his fingers to Yukhei’s glossy, swollen lips, and Yukhei gives him the cheekiest grin he can muster with a clothespin clipped to his tongue. 

“You’re dirty,” Ten chastises, rubbing his spit-slick fingers against Yukhei’s cheek before shoving his fingers back into the younger boy’s mouth. He pushes past his tongue this time, trying to make him gag with shallow thrusts. Yukhei’s hands clenched into fists on the sheets, trying to relax his throat the way Ten would want him to. Ten just takes this as a challenge, and when his fingers threaten to hit the back of Yukhei’s throat Yukhei coughs and gags. His lips and chin are absolutely coated in spit and so are Ten’s fingers when he pulls them out again. Without missing a beat, Ten moves so he’s behind Yukhei, tugging on Yukhei’s nipples with his clean hand. “Don’t move,” he instructs, and Yukhei does his best once more to remain perfectly still, panting for more, tongue hanging out in a way that he knows must look obscene. 

Ten ends pressed up against Yukhei’s back, somehow smothering him with his smaller form. Yukhei gasps, feeling finally how hard Ten is, how much this is affecting him, too. Yukhei lets Ten guide him, moving and molding his long, lanky body until he’s sitting between Ten’s legs, his back resting against Ten’s chest. Ten rests his chin on the top of Yukhei’s head, fingers coming up to tweak at Yukhei’s nipples. He flicks the clothespins and Yukhei groans, head falling back and legs spreading, thrusting his cock up into nothing but air. He can hear Ten giggling in his ear.

“Your nipples are so swollen, baby. They’re as red as your tongue,” Ten teases, using one hand to nudge Yukhei’s head down, forcing him to look. His chest is covered in spit, and his nipples are hard and bright red. He watches Ten’s nimble fingers play with the clothes pin on the right, and he whimpers. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Please,” Yukhei begins to bed immediately, bucking his hips into the air. “Ten, please,” Yukhei feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and his grasps whatever part of Ten he can reach--his leg, the wrist of the hand tugging on his nipple. 

“Hands down.”

“Please,” Yukhei begs again, but he does drop his hands to the bed. As soon as he does, Ten presses his fingers into Yukhei’s mouth again. 

“Spit,” he instructs, and Yukhei does his best to, gagging again as he dribbles as much saliva as possible onto Ten’s waiting fingers. It’s disgusting and messy, and Yukhei hates how much it turns him on, how much he loves the way that Ten is coating his fingers in spit before messily wrapping his hand around Yukhei’s cock. 

Yukhei can’t help himself, thrusting up into Ten’s fist as he begins to jerk the younger boy off, figuring that if Ten wanted him to stop, to wait, he’d tell him. The order never comes, and Yukhei is dizzy with it, how hot and desperate he feels, Ten’s breath hot on his cheek and his cock hard on Yukhei’s back. He ignores the ache in his jaw and on his tongue for how Ten is flicking his nipples, alternating tugging and twisting them in a way that makes Yukhei know he’s not going to last long. It’s so much better than when he does it to himself, and when Ten pulls his hand away, Yukhei whines at the loss. 

“Wait a second, baby,” Ten offers quickly, fingers back in Yukhei’s mouth. Yukhei doesn’t even have to be told this time, spitting onto Ten’s fingers as quickly as possible to get Ten’s hand back on his cock. Ten complies, a string of saliva trailing from Yukhei’s mouth on Ten’s fingers, landing on his stomach unceremoniously as Ten resumes his fast pace, letting Yukhei fuck up into his fist of saliva and precome while his other hand gives his nipple a particularly hard twist. Already, his thrusts are getting more erratic, more desperate, the slide of it a little rougher without any actual lube. But Yukhei loves it.

“Do you wanna come, Xuxi?”

“Yes,” Yukhei keens, sloppy. A couple of tears have slipped down his cheeks. “Please, please,” he begs again, so far beyond caring how his words blend together. “Let me come. Please.”

“You’ve been so good for me. You can come, Xuxi, my pretty boy,” Ten coos in his ear, lips hot on his skin. 

It doesn’t take much more for Yukhei to come, with Ten whispering dirty things to him and the way Ten is almost abusing his nipples, alternating back and forth between the two. The heels of his feet dig into the mattress and his stomach muscles clench as he spills into Ten’s hand, a moan pulled from his throat as he throws his head back against Ten’s shoulder. He feels the pleasure spread out like a fire in his body, and Ten fucks him through it, hand still moving on Yukhei’s cock coated in spit and cum. “Good boy, Xuxi. So good, baby,” Ten whispers, fisting Yukhei’s cock until he’s completely spent, Yukhei’s long limbs collapsing and falling back against Ten and the bed. 

He’s in a haze as Ten gently removes the clothespin from his tongue, barely even registering the strange feeling of being able to bring his tongue back into his mouth again. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into the crook of Ten’s neck, Ten’s laugh soft in his ear. “Are you okay?” he asks, and Yukhei nods, his eyes still closed. “Can I take these off?” Ten asks, lightly touching one of the clothespins on his nipples and Yukhei’s whole body jerks, whining with the sensitivity. 

“Careful,” he moans, and Ten shushes him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“I know, baby,” he says, carefully, slowly releasing the pinch on Yukhei’s nipple. Yukhei groans and thrashes just slightly, but his limbs feel so heavy he can’t move much. Ten’s fingers are there immediately, soothing the angry red nub. Yukhei whimpers, his hips bucking without even thinking about it, and Ten laughs again as he removes the other clothespin and repeats the same process. 

“You did so good,” Ten repeats, tossing the clips aside and wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s middle. Yukhei can feel the dried spit all down his chest, the way Ten has smeared cum and drool over his stomach and thighs, but he doesn’t want to move. “Is your tongue okay?”

“It’s fine,” Yukhei murmurs, closing his eyes again. “I don’t wanna move.”

Ten grunts, shifting slightly. “My legs are falling asleep, Xuxi. And you’re covered in spit.”

Yukhei’s eyes fly open, and he cranes his neck to glare at Ten. “Who’s fault is that?” he accuses, and Ten rolls his eyes.

“You liked it.”

“So did you,” Yukhei teases, wiggling against Ten’s erection, which is still poking him in the back. It’s Ten’s turn to groan, part out of arousal and part annoyance. 

“Stop that,” Ten growls, reaching up to tweak at one of Yukhei’s nipples again, and Yukhei whines, his wiggling ceasing as he bats Ten’s hand away.  
“That’s not fair,” he whines. “You’re not playing fair.”

Ten apologizes with a kiss to Yukhei’s forehead, tilting his head back by his chin so he can plant a kiss on Yukhei’s lips, too. “If you don’t get off of me I’m going to go take a shower and lock you out so I can jerk off in peace.”

Yukhei sits up at that, turning his head to pout at Ten with his big eyes. “Not fair,” he repeats, long fingers splayed across Ten’s clothed chest. “I wanted to suck you off in the shower.”

Yukhei doesn’t miss the way Ten sucks in a breath, but tries to keep his gaze even. His chest swells with pride, always pleases when he’s the one who can make Ten flustered. “That could be arranged,” he says slowly, and Yukhei shoves him before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
